


Vendo pelo lado bom

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Não é nem um pouco difícil perceber que você é o meu. [C H A N B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Vendo pelo lado bom

Há beleza nas pequenas coisas da vida, embora seja natural que acreditemos que tudo é caos. Chanyeol não conseguia evitar se perguntar de onde vinha aquela inclinação masoquista de sempre ver o lado negativo de tudo e não apreciar o que há de positivo em cada situação. Por pior que seja a merda que somos obrigados a passar, nunca se sai dela sem ter aprendido alguma coisa e isso era o que tinha de mais precioso no mundo para ele; o aprendizado, a sensação de que se adquiriu um pouco de experiência e a constatação de que se é forte para aguentar novas batalhas.

Ele tinha ouvido uma vez que os leões mais respeitados da selva estão cheios de cicatrizes como sinal de que venceram outros leões, por isso tinha orgulho de si mesmo quando parava para pensar em tudo o que já tinha passado e as cicatrizes que carregava em seu interior.

“Caralho, eu venci muitos leões. Sou um leão da porra.”

Park Chanyeol aprendeu com a vida a ser uma pessoa positiva e ali, parado de frente para o mar, conseguia ver beleza em cada coisinha. No céu sem nuvem alguma, indicando que o sol ainda permaneceria por algum tempo queimando sua pele com leveza, na forma como as ondas estavam calmas e puxavam a areia que estava abaixo dos seus pés. Conseguia ver beleza nos pássaros seguindo seu caminho na imensidão do horizonte e no som que um grupo de crianças fazia alguns metros ao longe, brincando com uma bola aos risos e gritos alegres.

Apreciava o momento, deixava a brisa bagunçar seu cabelo e o gosto da água salgada fazer cócegas no seu lábio, pois tinha acabado de voltar de um mergulho e ainda sentia as gotinhas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto.

A praia não era lá o seu lugar preferido no mundo, mas não importava, porque ainda tinha o lado bom. Lado bom este que apertava sua cintura entre os braços e beijava a parte de trás do seu ombro de um jeito que o arrepiava um pouquinho.

Quando se virou de frente para ele e encarou seus olhos de chocolate, sorriu com sinceridade e naturalmente apreciou a beleza deles, de como pareciam um universo doce que Chanyeol amava explorar. Namorou as pintinhas no seu rosto e desceu um pouco o seu para beijar sua boca, que também tinha gosto de sal.

— Eu amo quando você fica me olhando assim — Baekhyun disse, rindo baixo pelos beijos que desciam pelo seu queixo e maxilar. — Parece que tá me vendo pela última vez e quer decorar cada cantinho do meu rosto.

— Um dia eu vou te olhar pela última vez, amor — respondeu, afastando-se minimamente para acariciar seu lábio com o polegar. Baekhyun o encarava com aquele brilho no olhar que o tornava ainda mais bonito de admirar e era inevitável sorrir para ele. — Não quero correr o risco de não ter te olhado o suficiente.

— Vai me olhar assim para sempre?

— Enquanto o nosso para sempre durar.


End file.
